


Floating Arms and Abominable Bears

by AvyPatty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyPatty/pseuds/AvyPatty
Summary: Tony is always testing every theory that he comes across to the breaking point even if it's his breaking point. Sometimes the tests result in explosions, sometimes they result in accidental feels. Unsurprisingly Tony dreads the latter more than the former.Bucky has the patience of a saint and growing up with one stubborn, emotionally stunned pain in the ass has taught him how to stir and deflect instead of outright confronting the genius he may or may not be crushing on.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Tony let out a moan as Sam shoved him back against the elevator door and used the momentary gasp that Tony let out to slip his tongue in the genius’s mouth. Tony snaked a hand up to Sam’s hair and gripped his hair. He turned his head to the side to deepen the kiss even more. Sam made appreciative noises, still licking inside Tony’s mouth.

Tony felt more than saw the elevator arrive at the penthouse. He started walking backwards without breaking the kiss and his hands were already making quick work of Sam’s shirt. He had reached the final button and was just ready to have the offending article off already when Sam bit his tongue in a very painful very nonsexy kind of way and pulled back sharply. Tony’s hand shot up to his mouth quite shocked at the turn of events. Sam wasn’t looking at him when he stared at him in bewilderment. Sam was frantically pulling his shirt back across his body with a deep blush on his face and an abashed expression aimed at something behind Tony’s back.

Tony had a feeling he knew what he was going to find behind him. Very few people had access to this floor and even fewer who would show without prior notification.

Tony turned and sure enough, the Avengers were standing there with all their glory.

Clint was throwing popcorn up in the air and catching it in his mouth. Tony had the strong inexplicable urge to ask him where he got that popcorn from. Natasha was watching him with clear amusement on her face. Steve was deep red and trying to look anywhere that was not Tony’s general direction. His boy toy, Bucky, recently reinstated to society after he had been cleared by the SHIELD appointed shrinks was staring at him with a blank expression but his eyes kept shifting between Tony and Sam. Bruce, bless his green enormous heart, gave him an apologetic wave with a hesitant smile. Bruce was his favorite but right now even Bruce was not very welcomed here.

“What exactly are you all doing here?” Tony asked irritated. He had plans for the night. Hot, sweaty and very fun plans. He did not like it when his plans were tampered with. He usually reacted in not very social friendly ways when that happened and that was exactly why he did not wait for a reply.

He turned to Sam and Sam looked at him with disappointed understanding. “I should-“ He was pointing in the direction of the elevator.

“You should go to my room and wash up or something.” Tony insisted with a pointed tone directed at his uninvited guests. “Take a right, then a left, final door in the hallway” Tony gestured to the hallway to his right. “I will get rid of them and join you.” He turned back to the team and with an accusing look at the Russian spy he continued. “There are fun toys in there if you want to get a head start. Ask the voice in the air.” He knew whose idea it was for the team to barge in unannounced.

The culprit just raised an eyebrow and twirled a red hair strand around her index finger.

Tony was going to make her WidowBites burst out into 80’s songs every time she fired them up.

Sam stuttered behind him but followed with the suggestion without further comments. 

“Uh..we’re sorry for not giving you a heads up.” Bruce spoke from the back of the room by the floor to ceiling windows, “but Nat said you knew we were coming.”

“Official consultation hours.” Natalie nodded still frustratingly amused.

“It’s Wednesday. Get out.”

“It’s Thursday.”

“C’mon, Stark, just let her have what she wants that way we can get out of your hair and you can… play hockey.” Clint grinned by the end of his sentence and Tony really wanted to dip his head in the popcorn bowl.

“I think we should- uhh- c-come some other time. It’s not even that important. Fury can wait.” Steve struggled over the words, still not looking at Tony.

Tony found it disturbingly endearing and couldn’t quite help himself as he continued. “They should come some other time, you should join.” Ahh fuck it he’s going to hell anyway might as well break a national icon on his way there.

Steve choked on his own spit. Yep, there it is. He saw his morals pack their things and hightail it in his mind. “No!” Steve exclaimed, horrified. Tony’s lips twitched. Steve’s eyes widened a second later and then he spattered “Not t-that – it’s – I don’t.”

“You broke him.” Bucky observed calmly, his eyes raking over his best friend as he squirmed in his over-sized body in embarrassment.

“I’m not even sorry.” Tony knew that the Captain was as straight as they could get. It showed in every word he said and every move his body made and quite frankly Tony was practically an expert on how to make out the ones who bend the other way. That was why he threw the brunet a wink when Bucky threw Tony a look. Bucky calmly looked back at Steve.

Huh. Well, confirmed then. That’s interesting. Tony mused to himself. Time to test the hypothesis. He was so going to hell.

“Party time is over. All of you out, now. Swing by tomorrow evening maybe if you absolutely have to. I’m busy today.” Tony clapped his hands once and started walking towards his room.

“Stark-“ Natasha started but he cut her off.

“Before I forget,” he spun around, walking backwards. “I got some new schematics for your arm in the workshop.” He told Bucky who did not have the clearance to enter such area. “Ask JARVIS, he’ll stir you in the right direction. Look things over and if you have notes or preferences let JARVIS know and he’ll pass everything along.”

“Show them the way out, Jay.” He called out gleefully as he turned back to the task at hand. Quieter he said, “Take him a couple of floors down and then bring him back to the penthouse when the others are gone, JARVIS.”

Tony stayed in the hallway until JARVIS informed him that they had left.

He walked back into the room and headed to the bar. He poured himself a drink and waited. He will have to make this one hell of a night for Sam after all that waiting.

It didn’t take more than a few minutes before Tony heard the elevator ding and the revolving doors opened to reveal one tall, dark and handsome Super Soldier. He took slow but deliberate steps forward. His face was relaxed and he was maintaining eye contact as Tony brought the edge of the glass to his lips and took a sip. Tony licked his lips when he lowered the glass. Bucky followed the action with his eyes.

He didn’t talk, didn’t ask Tony why he was brought up here again without being allowed to check the nonexistent schematics for an arm.

Well, Tony always took him for the smart type. He was wasted in the bowels of SHIELD, that much Tony was sure of. He placed the glass on the counter and closed the remaining distance between them until he was well within the taller man’s personal space.

Tony couldn’t help but give a small smile when Bucky didn’t step back.

“Did he leave?” He spoke at last.

“Who? Sam? No.” Tony let one of his hands rise up to rest on Bucky’s firm abs. He felt the muscles shift beneath his fingertips with the intake of breath that the move elicited. Bucky swallowed. Tony wanted to follow the movement with his own tongue. He restrained himself.

“I should then.” Bucky said and it took Tony a moment to realize what he meant. Tony looked back up in Bucky’s eyes.

“You can if you want to but you shouldn’t.” Tony let his hand trail up slowly with plenty of time for Bucky to step back or to push his hand away. He did neither.

Tony continued. “You can join us if you want. I can guarantee you will have the time of your life.” Finally his hand had reached Bucky’s throat. He encircled it with his fingers without applying any pressure for a second or two, testing. Bucky didn’t push him away but he swallowed again, harder this time. Tony felt it beneath his hand. He licked his lips, helplessly. This usually doesn’t affect him this much. This little to no action should not be enough to accelerate his breathing and make his mouth dry. They both stood there for a moment staring at each other. Tony noticed that Bucky’s normally bright grey irises were nearly all black. Hypnotized, he leaned closer. Bucky mirrored the action until they were breathing the same air, lips barely apart. Bucky leaned further, Tony pulled back keeping their lips tantalizingly close but not touching.

“Gonna need your permission here first, pretty boy.” Tony breathed out, voice halting and huskier than usual.

“Kiss me.” Bucky growled.

And Tony did.

First he tentatively let their lips meet in a chaste closed mouth kisses, testing again. Then Bucky grabbed his hips in two, flesh and metal, equally strong grips and pulled him closer until they were flushed from chest to groin. They both felt their respective interest through the thin layers of clothing they were wearing. Tony unable and unwilling to hold back any longer deepened the kiss until he was mapping the inside of the Super Soldier’s mouth with his tongue and Bucky was moaning his encouragement.

Groaning, Tony broke the kiss to trail hungry kisses along Bucky’s jaw. “Got to control that iron grip you have there, Snowflake.” Tony said against his skin when he reached his ear. He gave his earlobe a tentative lick before sucking the soft flesh between his lips. Bucky gasped and let go of Tony’s hip to fist his shirt instead. Tony heard the sound of fabric tearing and at that Bucky jumped back, his eyes widening.

“I’m sor-sorry. I think-uh-“

“It’s fine.” Tony assured him because he looked like he was ready to bolt from a little bit of fabric tearing apart. “I don’t mind it a bit rough. Just not too rough, pain isn’t really my thing.” He licked his lips remembering Sam’s bite.

“I-I didn’t mean to.”

“Relax, Barnes. It really is fine. I don’t even know how many shirts I ripped when things got a bit too heated and I’m a baseline human. These things are flimsy.” Tony stepped back in Bucky’s space. “I don’t mind if you leave a couple of bruises behind on me but I don’t know about Sam so you’ll have to be careful around him. We will give it a go, things get to be too much, you say your safe word and we stop, that okay with you?”

Bucky looked less like he was going to hightail it to the elevator but he didn’t look fully on board either. “What’s a safe word? Why is it safe?”

Tony suppressed a smile. Those old bastards. Every time Tony thinks they are finally on his level on something, they end up pulling the rug from underneath him in the most adorable, yet frustrating way possible.

“Forget about it. Just say stop and we will.” Tony was pretty sure that Sam would understand a no or a stop when he hears it. They have already discussed their limits and safe words on their way to the tower so Tony knows that Sam is a decent guy. He wouldn’t have jumped in or invited someone else if he thought otherwise. “If you changed your mind that’s fine, if not, bedroom is this way.” Tony called out as he started walking towards his partner for the night. He wouldn’t mind it if it was two instead of one partners, though. More was always merrier when it came to sex.

He grinned when he heard the sound of footsteps following him. Jackpot.

When he reached his bedroom he cracked the door opened and swallowed at the sight that greeted him.

Sam was sprawled out on his bed, his body glistering with fresh droplets of water and his hair wet and matted back. His legs were wide open and he had two fingers inside of him already working his hole open. His other hand was stroking his cock slowly. He opened his eyes when he heard the door open and let his hooded eyes trail over Tony, his lips parted in a slow grin.

“Come over and fuck me already.”

Tony’s grip tightened on the door handle. Yeah, tonight is going to be one hell of a night. “Mind if someone else joins in on the fun?” Tony asked.

Sam paused in action. His eyes opening up a bit more as he gave Tony more of his attention but he didn’t look like he opposed the idea.

“Who?” He asked, curious. He knew that the only people in the penthouse were the Avengers.

Tony pushed the door open some more to reveal the person behind him. He saw Sam assess Bucky slowly but appreciatively, his eyes lingered in more than one place before he smiled and got off the bed. He walked over to them without a shred of modesty. He stopped in front of Tony. Gave him a small peck on the lips where he bit him earlier in apology before he moved over to Bucky. “Now, aren’t you gorgeous.” He purred as he ran a hand through Bucky’s hair before using his grip to pull the younger man into an open mouthed deep kiss.

Tony leaned back against the doorframe for a moment and watched in appreciation as Sam worked the soldier up, tongues swirling together and lips being sucked. Tony felt a bang of arousal low in his stomach and it left him slightly weak in the knees.

Tony noticed how Bucky was holding himself back, though, and not letting himself reach out and touch. Yeah, he will have to do something about that soon.

“We’ll take it slow a bit and enjoy an easy night, yeah?” Tony informed them both as he decided to join in the action. He walked behind Bucky and started undressing him. Sam pulled back to make it easier for him. “Sure, why not.” Sam agreed easily. “Got any hard limits, gorgeous? A safe word?”

“I don’t know what-“ Bucky sounded frustrated so Tony intervened. “He’ll just say stop if he wants us to.”

Sam nodded but he didn’t look entire comfortable with the process. Tony understood. It was so much easier when they could use common terms and discuss things first instead of just winging everything as they go but they both have been at this long enough to make do when they have to.

Tony will just have to pay closer attention to their super soldier and he found that he had no problem with that. From the looks of it neither did Sam.

\-----

The next day Bucky woke up to the sound of rustling bed sheets and someone beside him stretching out. He opened his eyes and saw Sam blink the sleep off slowly as he looked around, taking in his surrounding and remembering where he was. His eyes fell on Bucky and he gave him a small smile. “Morning, gorgeous.” He greeted running a hand up and down Bucky’s flesh arm. “Know where Tony went?” He asked.

Bucky took in the Tony-free room and shook his head. The blinds where drawn but the clock on the nightstand showed that it was 7 in the morning. How early does the genius normally wake up or did he not sleep with them at all last night. Bucky couldn’t remember.

Sam shrugged in acceptance. “Gonna hit the showers if you want to join.” He suggested as he got up.

“I should go home.”

“Suit yourself.” The green-eyed redhead replied as he walked into the master bathroom alone. Bucky got dressed and left. He didn’t ask JARVIS where Tony was. It wasn’t any of his business. And if it left him feeling a little bit cheap, that was his problem not Tony’s.


	2. Chapter 2

This time Tony was prepared when the Avengers strolled in the penthouse for a consultation. He had JARVIS remind him this morning. He wasn’t exactly embarrassed last time nor did it not end spectacularly for him, Tony spent an entire day after the fact repeating in his head ‘I rode the Winter Soldier’. He remembers being six and whispering secrets to Mr. Jarvis of how when his daddy finally saves Captain America and Sargent Barnes, he was going to marry Bucky and have a kid with him and name him Steve to honor the good Captain. Having sex with the very first male figure he ever had a crush on turned out to be even more spectacular than he had imaged. It was going to take a lot for Tony to get over that particular one night stand and it had certainly featured more than once already in his masturbation sessions, but Tony’s been down this road many, many times before. He knows how to dissociate between a person and sex. He’s practically a pro at it by now.

That was exactly why when the Soldier walked in the room in a sinfully tight-fitting dark pants and a soft baby blue Henley that showed off his strong, broad shoulders in contrast with his narrow, chiseled abs Tony didn’t stare. Not for long at least. And he wasn’t the only one he stared at either.

“What is that?” Tony asked incredulously.

Clint ran a hand through his bright green hair and smirked. “What? It suits me.”

“It really doesn’t.” Bruce quipped good-naturally but with a touch of hesitance, like he didn’t know if he was allowed to joke with them or not.

Tony made a mental note to take the physicist through a tour in the labs again soon or maybe a troll in the park. It’s been a few weeks since Bruce let off some steam and his Science Bro looked like he needed it.

It was ill advised enough for Tony to start planing for it in the back of his head.

“Not trying to steal your thunder, doc, don’t worry.” Clint snarked back with a soft barely there smile on his lips. Bruce returned the smile before he looked away but he didn’t immediately fidget with his shirt or glasses. Point to birdbrain. Not many people knew how to put Bruce at ease with their teasing remarks about the Hulk. “It will wash out in a couple of weeks.” Clint added ruefully.

“I really wanna know the reason behind it, now.” Tony perked up in interest because it didn’t look like he did it by choice and if that was for a mission then Tony wanted to know what mission would require birdbrain to dye his hair that awful shade of green.

“And that’s exactly why I won’t tell you.” Clint grinned. The SHIELD agent also knew how to rally Tony up in the best of ways and if that wasn't a challenge then Tony did know what else it was.

Tony narrowed his eyes. Barton kept his grin in place.

“Boys,” Romanoff drawled in a reproaching yet amused tone, “play nice.”

The team distributed themselves among the available empty furniture and then they got down to business. Tony was working on an algorithm with Bruce to pinpoint the active hideouts and locations of HYDRA bases and individuals around the world to snuff them out and eradicate them. After the mess that was DC this was more important than ever. Clint was providing them with info and intel from his days with SHIELD because he was the one who worked in the agency the longest and had been partnered with more than half the field officers and soldiers at one point or another during his service. Natasha was playing mouthpiece to Fury who was still AWOL, the bastard. Typical of him to disappear when they needed him. Bucky was filling them in with how HYDRA operated from the inside and giving them as much info as he could remember from his days playing shotgun for them. Steve was putting down the strategies of how they were going to actually beat them when they could finally pinpoint their locations. Thor was off world dealing with family drama as always but he promised he’d be back as soon as he can to help them defeat their foes and repay his brother’s debt to earth.

All in all, it was a nice team work activity, minus one team member, and while they couldn’t just press a button and make all the bad guys disappear, they were still making a difference. Tony believed that was better than nothing, that he was better now, and if he has to deal with a bunch of unruly assassins and ancient soldiers in exchange for that then he got dealt a good hand this time around.

Three hours later they finished up and were ready to hit the road, all except one.

“Uhh- my arm is acting up. It glitches a bit under water, think you can give it a look?” Bucky asked. He hadn’t moved from the couch he was sitting on but he wasn’t meeting Tony’s eyes either which was something that has been going on for the past three hours but Tony chalked it up to awkwardness over the fact that not two weeks ago Tony was moaning his name in the bed sheets. He just hoped that the Soldier would get over it soon enough. They were after all in a group of superspies and Tony really didn't want to be chewed out for defiling one of the two National Icons on the team or to be decapitated by a red, white, and blue shield for deflowering Captain America's best friend.

“Sure.” Tony agreed. “I got a couple of free hours to kill. Let me just close up here.” In retrospect, Tony was kind of an idiot for not realizing how easily he had caught the bait.

The rest of the team left and Tony spent the following couple of minutes talking animatedly about the specs he had for Bucky’ new arm while shutting down the HYDRA search program and making sure that the progress they had made was saved and implemented in the system. Bucky stayed silent the whole time but he was watching Tony now. Tony kept darting looks in his direction but could not figure out what was going through his head. Once he was done and had the system running in the background, Tony walked over to the couch and flopped down beside Bucky. “Alright, show me that gorgeous piece of tech and let me alleviate it off its suffering.” Tony cooed tugging on Bucky’s sleeve but the guy didn’t budge.

“What’s a safe word?” He blurted out instead. Tony blinked twice, caught off guard. “Um.. it’s a word partners use usually during.. ahh- advanced sexual acts.. to stop things if they are uncomfortable or unwilling to keep on going.” Tony replied slowly, still confused but willing to play along for now. “It’s a word that usually won’t come up during an act to minimize the confusion and doubt. If it’s ‘stop’ for example, someone might be saying ‘don’t stop’ or ‘Don’t. Stop.’ So partners usually agree on a term, banana or skyscraper for instance, before they have sex. It’s more for subs than doms but it’s not unheard of for doms to use a safe word.”

“What’s a sub? And what’s a dom?”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Barnes,” he stretched out the name, “why exactly did you stay behind?”

“I just wanted t-to know wha- I don’t- I didn-“ He stumbled over the words and looked like he wanted the ground to split up and swallow him but was resolute in his mission, whatever it was.

Tony didn't know why he decided to indulge him but he did. He started to tell him about the basics of BDSM and how most curious and adventurous individuals had safe sane and consensual sex nowadays. It told him about subs and doms and how there is usually a monitor as well, who to him is JARVIS, to make sure a safe word is respected and actually taken seriously. That took him on a tangent of the different types of scenes and acts and how some of them could be potentially dangerous if not regulated and how someone in the act might not be best judge of character when it came to what was enough and what was not. He started giving Bucky a list of the most common plays and explaining how they went down safely and that was when he noticed that Bucky was in an entirely different world and not giving Tony his full attention.

Bucky’s eyes were dark and blown wide and his lips were glistening wet after being licked one too many times and parted on soft but audible breaths. His fingers kept curling in fists and releasing by his side and Tony could have sworn that he could see his nipples hardening through his shirt. “And that’s why some people might have non-verbal safe word,” he continued on about breath play but he could barely hear what he was saying. “See,” Tony let his hand wrap around Bucky's throat in an imitation of what they did last time. He tightened his hold, not enough to actually restrict his airway but just enough to let Bucky feel the strength behind his grip. "It's harder to talk like this." Bucky threw his head fall back on the back of the couch, exposing his throat and giving Tony more access. Tony tightens his grip some more in response. Bucky let his eyes go at half-mast and his lips parted on shallow breaths. He let out the most broken, desperate moan Tony has ever heard in his entire life and Tony was gone. It was not even a battle that he contemplated fighting.

The genius released Bucky's throat to fist his hair instead and pulled him in a heated kiss, all twirling tongues and sharp teeth. Bucky grabbed his hips and effortlessly picked him up and dropped him back on top of him until Tony was straddling the Super Soldier and their groins were touching in a deliciously torturous way.

“Fish” Tony groaned out between kisses, “Safe word is Fish, we'll talk more later but right now I want you to fuck me.” And then Bucky had started trailing kisses down his jaw and throat and then he was sucking on his throat while rocking forward to grind their dicks together. Tony had a legitimate concern that he might actually cum in his pants from this alone and then Bucky went and said, “can we switch? I want you inside me,” against his throat.

Tony pulled his hips back and pushed Bucky's head back. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his mouth, tried desperately to starve off an orgasm. “Fuck. Yes. Yes, we can definitely do that.” He made himself open his eyes and look at one thoroughly debauched Winter Soldier. “We are going to need lube and a condom, though. Just hold on a minute. I’ll be back.” He made to get off of Bucky but the man had some other plans.

He wrapped an arm around Tony's waist and kept him in place. Bucky reached inside his pants pocket and revealed a couple packets of lube and a condom. In Tony’s size. Tony stared.

“Someone is confident”

Bucky shrugged, “doesn’t hurt to be prepared.”

Tony made an agreeing sound but now that he was a little bit clear headed he couldn’t help but add, “Bucky, this is just sex, okay? No strings attached and no feelings, just fun.” Tony didn't know if he was saying this to Bucky or to himself but he knew that he was so not ready to jump into another relationship that would inevitably fail after the disaster that was Pepper and definitely not one that had a good chance of ruining the team dynamics.

A little voice in the back of his head whispered that they were a bit beyond that but Tony always ignored that voice because it sounded suspiciously like Howard’s and Tony made it his life mission since he was ten to ignore everything Howard related.

Bucky rolled his eyes at him. “I won't ask you to take me on dates, Tony” He droned. “Now shut up and fuck me.”

Tony snorted, “bossy” he remarked but he got on with it without further complains and it was somehow better than the last time. Tony feared that he might be getting addicted but dismissed the idea just as fast as it came and if he made a point of waking up in the morning before Bucky and sneaking out of the room they had relocated to after round 2 it was just so that Bucky didn’t get the false idea or think that he was going soft or something.


End file.
